1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover structure, and more particularly to a simplified protective cover for an electronic device.
2. Background
Cellular phones are electronic products that have evolved from wired devices to wireless ones. Current cellular phones have more and more functions than ever before. These functions include photography, game playing, video recording, alarm clocks, Internet access, SMS communication, etc., such that cellular phones has already become one of the most important facilities in daily life. For the protection of a cellular phone, a typical user outfits it with a rubber cover provided around the periphery thereof. The structure of such a conventional cover assumes a bowl-like shape such that buttons and devices configured on the periphery of a cellular phone are all wrapped by the cover, which interferes with operations of the cellular phone and adversely affecting ease of use. In addition, the surface of a conventional protective cover is aligned with the screen of the cellular phone such that the surface of the screen is easily worn or damaged when the cellular phone is inadvertently placed face down on a surface. Furthermore, a cellular phone encased by a conventional rubber cover is easily damaged when an impact force acts upon on it because the cover provides no cushioning and is in direct contact with the periphery and bottom surfaces of the cellular phone; consequently, the force of impact is directly transmitted to the cellular phone, leading to damage. Clearly, then, the structure of the conventional protective cover is poorly designed, leading to ineffective use.